Fervor
by kilisdwarfprincess
Summary: The heirs of Durin return from a four month journey and there is only one who Fili wishes to see after so long apart. Part 1 of "The Company One-Shot Chronicles".


**Fervor**

**Summary:** The heirs of Durin return from a four month journey and there is only one who Fili wishes to see after so long apart. Part 1 of "The Company One-Shot Chronicles".

**Author:** kilisdwarfprincess

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Fluff

**Length: **One-shot

**Pairing:** Fili/OFC

**Rating:**Very strong M for adult situations/themes, and so on and so forth.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Tolkien or Middle-Earth related or recognised. I only own the original characters. No profit is made from this story. It is a work of fiction.

**Author's Note:** Sooooo it has been a while since I graced the Hobbit fandom. I have actually not done much writing in regards to fanfiction for about three months. I am trying to write original stories and get them up to a high enough standard to publish them.

Desolation of Smaug is out! I have seen it three times already and am going back a few more times before it leaves the theatres. I loved it - yes, there were some things I didn't like about it but I am just happy to have Middle Earth back again and am grateful to just have anything Tolkien related in general.

With my absence though I have sorted out plot lines for my multi-chaptered stories and I will be resuming **Bittersweet**, **Forever in my Dreams**, **Strong Tower**and **The Ragnell Scrolls. **

I felt like I was a little out of sorts writing this but I hope it is enjoyable.

* * *

It was the dead of night when they returned to Belegost; the halls were dark, only the night guards were awake. They stood unwavering as the weary younglings and their guardian passed through the main gates and into the grand hall, cutting left into the royal wings. Kili was dragging his feet; at forty years old he was an impatient and eager youngling whose first venture out of their mountain had lead to one disaster after another.

Thorin had cut their venture short. Fili, whilst he enjoyed his time among the outside world he missed the mountain he'd been born and raised in; and the people therein. He smiled a little tiredly at the idea of her bright smile upon seeing his return.

Slowing his steps as Thorin marched ahead and Kili followed, Fili was able to slip back into a small corridor that led towards the lower halls where the nobles resided amongst the mountain.

He wanted to surprise her. They were not meant to return for another month and because they'd been travelling without escort this time and so he'd been unable to send ravens back to Belegost. They would have been intercepted and he as much as he loved his mother, he didn't trust her not to read into his personal affairs between himself and Luda.

Which had been a well kept affair for the past two years. Fili had been told stories of love by his mother, her way of keeping him grounded he gathered. His mother still mourned the loss of their father; she always would.

The stories he told; he knew they were of him and his mother. It made it bittersweet and Fili had shunned the notion of a mate – he was a soft soul. Fili had lost many of his kin before he'd even been born, great dwarf kings and warriors who would only be remember by their archives and not by the stories told to the royal children at their bedtimes.

He'd shunned it for so long but when she had stepped into his sight, or collided headlong into his sight to be more precise, Fili had wanted nothing more than to keep her.

Luda was hardly the noble girl most others were. She was clumsy and spoke out of turn and snuck off at nights to visit with him without their family's eyes on them. And that is what Fili loved about her. She was carefree and all that was bright among the darkness that surrounded their race for him.

He had to keep to shadows down on the lower levels. If he were caught it was hardly a promising excuse that he had gotten lost. He was Fili, son of Dis, nephew of Thorin. Getting lost in what would one day be his own mountain horrified even him.

No, his sneaking had been a terrifying first experience when he'd almost been caught by Thorin before he'd even gotten down the hall of the royal wing.

He took the longer route – he disliked the additional time but he knew there wouldn't be a soul travelling through the secret corridors and back ways. Venturing upon the home in question he was looking for, drew a sigh of relief from the young prince.

All the lights were out save for one; high up on the second level, shrouded by the tint of the window and soft curtains he could see the dim light coming from her room. Fili knew it was her chamber and the fact she was awake made it all the more better. He didn't need to stumble in through the window and have her scream in fright of his sudden arrival.

He braced his hands against the fence that surrounded the courtyard of the home.

Luda wasn't a friend anymore. He wasn't being innocent anymore when he stole a kiss from her in jest. They were no longer untouchable to each other. Despite the rules that applied – they hid their affair well. Fili had crossed that line first. As children he had always playfully stolen a kiss from his pretend princess after rescuing her from the dreaded calamity know as Smaug, or really, one of the royal pets decorated to look like the dragon.

On his forty-fifth birthday, Fili had acted. Kili had passed out blind drunk where they had retreated to celebrate more quietly from the celebrations and Fili wasn't fond of long silences – even with Kili's drunken snoring breaking it – and so he had gotten up and wandered.

Drunk and alone was their first mistake. Luda was more pliable and Fili was more loose-tongued. The result had been a rather rushed, awkward first union up against a wall. Fili remembered bits and pieces of it even to this day but not everything. He recalled the harsh grasps for air, the sloppy but forceful kisses, the haste to push aside various garments neither willing to strip naked and waste time.

Fili had woken up in his bed the next afternoon with Kili curled up alongside him and a bite mark on his shoulder.

Luda had worn multiple bite marks and scratches for nearly two weeks after as he had discovered.

After that night; friends became lovers; lovers became soul mates. Most times it was rushed and frantic; meetings that occurred in stables or in shadows of abandon halls. Fili had managed to avoid being caught by both his mother and uncle and two years on Fili's blood burned for her whenever he came home. Danger made him ache for her to sate his raging blood – it made their meetings desperate – as though any of those times would be their last.

Fili had heard Luda's family were travelling. She was left in charge of the home until they returned from wherever it was they had ventured. He merely hoped they were still gone.

Ducking under the fence he headed for the right side of the large, two level home. Not long ago he had discovered a way to scale the wall so he would be able to climb in through Luda's window should he ever need to.

And tonight he needed to.

Scaling the building was the easy part but as he crouched outside of the window and peered in, Fili's restraint and whole being shuddered upon the sight.

Luda's father was one of wealthier merchants who traded to the other realms beyond the mountains and so the home was lavish. Luda's rooms were more refined; she didn't like great giant jewellery, she didn't like hundreds of dresses and so her room was quaint in his eyes. Peaceful in truth, there had been many a night when he'd wanted to stay in that large bed with her and not leave it until morning but it was a fool's hope.

A fire burned bright across from the window and before it sat his prize. His heart pounded viciously in his chest as the heat in his blood rose at the sight of her; perched on a stool, naked from head to toe and illuminated by firelight was his woman.

She was washing from what he could gather, her back to the window and curves on proud display. His eyes swept down over those full hips to the two dimples in the small of her back and over what he could see of her bare round rear.

This was the woman he loved and took in his arms. Her movements were graceful and slow as she glided a damp cloth down her arm. Mahal what he wouldn't give to be that cloth as it passed round her hip and low on her rear – Fili sighed; he'd been gone for too long.

Drawing in a rather shaky breath, he knocked gently on the glass and couldn't help the small smirk that gathered his lips as her head shot round.

Her eyes widened and then she was on her feet and regretfully pulling a robe about her shoulders. He hated to see her cover up but as she crossed to the window and unlatched the lock, Fili found himself looking forward to unwrapping her.

The window opened and before a word was spoken full lips smothered his in a fiery kiss. Fili grasped at the back of her to hold her close, humming into the kiss as her tongue brushed his lower lip.

The kiss ended sooner than he would have liked. "You're back early," she whispered, brushing her nose against his affectionately.

"Hmph. Kili had a few disasters – Uncle didn't want to cause anymore trouble so we returned."

She chuckled softly before gripping his arm and tugging it gently to urge him in through the window. "And you came to see me first?" Fili nodded as he allowed her to help him into the room.

"Mother was asleep. I'd rather wake you than her," he mused playfully as one of his hands gripped at her hip through the robe and the other pulled the window shut.

"And if I wasn't alone?" she inquired, quirking a brow.

He growled possessively. "I'd skin whoever dare come near you so late an hour. I'm the only one who sees you like this."

Her eyes darkened, immediately reacting to his warning and possessiveness. Fili felt some tension ease in him knowing they were truly alone when she murmured as such to him.

At times, in more recent months, Fili would take Luda on her hands and knees, bent over her back and a hand covering her mouth to keep her silent. He disliked it. It was less intimate than what he preferred. Fili wanted her pressed whole against him; chest to chest, hips and thighs pressed as close as they could. It had been too long since he'd had her. Their unions were always so quick and rushed that whenever they had the chance, Fili would take his time. Watching her in the throws of passion was breathtaking.

"Why did you cover up?" he asked, gesturing with his eyes to her robe as his thumb rubbed a circle over her hip.

She shrugged. "How long were you watching me?" she shot back, eyes dancing as she turned, catching one of his hands and leading him to the stool and small table.

"Not long enough. I thought it better than to stare," he admitted. His brows furrowed in confusion when she eased him down onto the stool. He shifted a little awkwardly on the small thing, jerking a little as Luda reached for the strap holding his weapons to his back.

"Easy my lion," she purred and he grinned at the use of his nickname and how nice it sounded rolling off her tongue. "You're filthy from the road, and you look tired. Let me do this." She set his sword down by their sides.

Fili conceded as his coat dropped to the floor. Silence set over the couple as Luda began to ease him out of his multiple layers and hidden weaponry. This was unlike anything he'd ever expected – it was another level of intimacy and Fili liked it. Clothes were rarely ever fully removed.

His eyes studied her face as she swept over his clothes completely focused on stripping him down. She was truly beautiful, even with the scars on her face and upper torso. Wargs were vicious and Luda knew first hand the sting of their teeth and claws.

Fili only wished he'd been there the day it'd happened all long years ago so he'd been able to run the beast through.

He lifted a hand and gently caressed the right side of her face where the scars were most prominent.

"Fili?"

"You're beautiful," he murmured and saw the red race over her cheeks and neck. She shook her head a little, though he caught the soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips and pulled back ordering him to lift his arms up.

When he was down to nothing but his boots and trousers, Luda picked up the cloth. Watching the fire as he heard the water splash back into the bowl as she wrung it out, Fili sighed.

This was so new, so different.

Fili liked this.

There was no rush tonight. She ran the cool damp cloth over his arms and face methodically before moving to his torso. He grinned a little as her movements slowed. Luda liked his chest – she enjoyed running her fingers over it and the hair that grew there.

He was a dwarf, he was hairy and he welcomed it and his lover evidently welcomed it to. Lips covered his unexpectedly and he chuckled, sliding an arm about her waist and drawing her between his legs. The wet cloth wedged between them, forgotten as her hands wrapped round his wet shoulders and burrowed into his tangle of damp hair.

"Are you staying?" she murmured against him.

"Aye, if you want me to. I have to be gone before dawn though," he answered as his hands slipped into the folds of her robe and gripped her bare waist.

She bit her lip and nodded, leaning her forehead against his. "I can live with that," she whispered and he nodded before pushing himself to his feet and sliding his hands down to her plump rear and hiking her up. Strong legs wrapped about his waist as he took the few steps to the large fur lying across the stone before the hearth.

Dropping to one knee, he found his mouth seized by another fiery kiss. He loved the passion and heat let off by Luda. He eased her down onto the fur and pulled back to tug at the tie of her robe. Pushing one side out of the way, he flattened his hand out over her side and ran up the curve of her body to her breast.

She hummed his name as he thumb brushed the underside of her breast. He loved her beyond words. His family held one type of his heart, she held the other. Her back arched, pushing her chest up for his taking. Fili grinned. "In a rush?" he breathed, pushing her back down to the fur and leaning over her.

She pursed her lips and dragged her nails down his chest earning a low rumbling growl from him. "You've been gone too long, my lion," she said and he caught her hand, flattening it to his chest over his heart.

"Kitten, I'm back now." She grinned at him and he felt her thighs tighten about his hips. "Minx, I can make you wait all night if need be."

Her grin flattered and he smirked, moving to press a kiss to her jaw before whispering in her ear; "I can make you come so close to that sweet bliss of release and then I can keep you hanging there. I know you well Kitten."

Her breath hitched as he cupped her breast and rolled his thumb across her hardening nipple. "I know how you like when I bite you here," he purred as he nipped just below her ear earning a startled gasp as his hand tangled in her hair and pulled her head back, baring her throat to him, as her hips jerking up against his, "and that you love when I nip at your hip or when I finally sink into you at times your breath hitches and your eyes roll back as though it is a new sensation to you."

Her eyes were hooded as he glanced upon her face but there was a knowing smile upon her full lips and he kissed her soundly, teeth nipping at her lower lip to ask for entry as his hips rolled against hers.

Fili had never thought much of loving a woman until Luda and he couldn't imagine loving another as fiercely as he did her. Running his hand down her belly, he felt her stomach tense away from him. Her hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders and then down his bare chest.

"You seem tense," she purred as he broke the kiss to pepper soft ones down her jaw and throat. He grunted as her fingers ghosted across his belly, tickling him.

"Minx, if you want me to keep going, you won't try it," he growled against her throat, hand stopping just below her navel.

She whimpered wantonly. "Fili."

"Are you going to ask me nicely?" he teased, enjoying that he knew exactly what buttons to press.

Her nails scratched against his sides in warning before she leaned back onto the fur and pouted up at him. "You tease me, and expect me to beg," she said, hands smoothing back up to his broad chest. "But you are the lion–" Fili was thrown sideways and shoved onto his back, Luda following to straddle his hips and pin him down; chest to chest and her hands pinning his wrists, "and I am a lioness." Fili grunted as her hips grinded down onto his erection through his pants. "You. Don't. Tease. Me." Each word punctuated by a grinding roll of her hips. He growled in eagerness, moving to push her back down onto the fur only she held him fast.

"Tsk, tsk, my lion, don't you want to let me play?"

Fili knew when he was beat. Between her words and hips, he was going to submit to her without hesitation. The dominating side of her was delicious to bring out. He relaxed beneath her, more curious to see what she would do more than anything.

Her hands ran down his arms slow and methodically as though she was memorising each bit of him; her eyes following her hands. Fili licked his lips as her hands moved down his chest again, curling a little into the hair there before continuing on further. The robe was still on her.

As her fingers tangled in the laces of his trousers, Fili leaned up on his elbows, earning a warning look from her. "Robe off," he said.

"I thought I was in charge?" she asked and he grinned, reaching down to slide a hand up her thigh and beneath her robe.

"You are, but we rarely get chances like these. I just want to look at you for as long as I can," he answered in earnest. With his grip on her thigh, Fili felt her shudder before she nodded.

Her hands gripped either side of her robe before slowly letting it fall loose off her shoulders and down her back. She held it to her breasts, much to his ire. Glancing at her face, he saw her brow furrowed. "Kitten?"

"You have a new scar," she stated, leaning forward to brush a fresh scar at the hollow of his throat. Dark eyes met his and he tried hard not to grimace at the memory of where that scar had come from. If she had been any other, her eyes would have dismissed it as just an old scar. "Fili?"

"We headed out with a merchant caravan," he said as she leaned over him to study the scar closer. "On our way out of Bree, we took up with some humans heading further east. Raiders came at us two days on the road. It turned into chaos; Kili and I got separated, one of the humans had his daughters with him. One of the raiders went for them, I got in the middle. He gave me this to remember him by."

Getting parted from Kili was distressing enough but when he'd seen the girls, he'd just acted on a natural instinct to protect. He'd thought of Luda the moment he'd made for the girls. He would protect her without question.

He felt lips brush over the scar and hummed. "Such a brave little lion," she whispered, ghosting her lips over the scar as though she could take it away. As she moved up to kiss him, Fili moaned softly and grabbed at her thighs, pulling her tighter down onto his lap and thrusting up into her.

Her hands reached between them and she tugged at the laces of his trousers, loosening them. He broke the kiss to groan out loud as her hand slipped down his trousers and she gripped his straining erection.

"Luda," he breathed as her fingers curled firmly about him.

"Should I remove these meddlesome trousers, my prince?" she remarked coyly as she slid her fingers along his shaft earning a tense moan from him and a vigorous nod.

He almost whimpered as her hand left him only for her to start tugging at his trousers. "Get my boots," he said. She shifted down and started tugging at his boots as he shoved his trousers down his legs. As he stripped, Luda slid her robe off and tossed it aside. They came together in a harsh tangle of arms and legs, Luda straddling him and her arms hooking under his arms and round his back as he grabbed her jaw and held her fast as he kissed her breathless.

Her hips ground into his erection and Fili grabbed at her thigh, heaving her over and back down onto the fur. "I know you want to be on top, but let me have you first, than we can play," he murmured as he pulled her leg about his waist and she hiked her other round his thighs.

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said as his hand slid down her thigh and to where he knew she wanted him most. Her shaky gasp was music to his ears as his fingers slid over her wet folds. His name escaped her lips as Fili teased her.

In the dim light of the fire at their sides, Fili watched as Luda's face relax and her eyes slipped shut as her body began to thrum with the passion he loved so much. She was so beautiful like this, here, now. Leaning down, he pressed his mouth to one of the scars across her left breast before capturing her nipple between his lips.

Her moan urged him on and Fili's hand retreated from her. "I missed you," he breathed before thrusting into her. Luda moaned in bliss as he filled her. He sunk deep into her until his hips met hers and his chest and belly moulded to hers.

For a moment they lay there, Fili panting his restraint as Luda ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. "You feel so good," he said, nudging her nose with his. Fili had missed her, not just this but everything about Luda. He was warm here, whether he was in her or not and his heart knew she was more than just some passing lover.

He was an heir of Durin; one day he would be king. He needed a queen. Looking down upon the female beneath him, his eyes sweeping from hers and down to the scars of her attack to where they were joined, Fili knew she was the one he wanted. Thorin had told him love came eventually. Fili didn't believe him. His mother had loved their father before they were married. Thorin had braved countless dangers with Onua by his side and in his bed before they had married in secret long before his birth. Love couldn't grow in something that was forced.

No, love had to start fleetingly until both your heart and soul pined for the mate it yearned for and Fili yearned for Luda like a moth to a flame. Not a soul knew of his desire to ask Thorin for Luda's hand. Not even his mother. She meant well but her meddling would lead to nothing but disaster if he opened up to her.

Elders spoke of knowing better but he would not sit by a queen who only wanted him for his position. He wanted warmth for those long nights.

A hand upon his cheek brought him from his thoughts. His eyes moved to Luda's. "Are you alright?"

He smiled, reaching up to cover her hand with his. "I am now. I love you," he said, moving his lips to kiss her palm before he pulled back and braced himself above her. "You're so warm and alive."

She blushed as he withdrew from her almost completely before thrusting back in, angling his hips enough to sink deeper. Her eyes hooded and her pleased gasp made him groan.

This was what he had wanted for weeks, had been anxious for. Being outside of the mountain was good but he belonged here. He found himself that familiar rhythm and lowered himself enough to kiss her passionately as he rocked against her. Luda's thighs tightened about him as her muscles clenched on him.

He grunted and gripped her side as he picked up pace. His belly was tight, head a mess of jumbled thoughts and desires as she responded eagerly to him. Her nails dug into his back as he lifted her hips just that lit bit to hit that spot in her that made her cry out.

His groans mixed in with her cries of pleasure as Fili made love to his woman with reckless abandon after so many long months without seeing her or holding her.

The coil in his belly tightened viciously when she breathed out her love in their language, her back arching her body into his and his lips finding that spot below her ear.

She shuddered and Fili grunted as he felt her tremble when he thrust hard into her. "You're close, love," he grunted out harshly.

"Hmm, then take me beyond the heavens, my lion," she said, her smile gorgeous in the throws of their passion as he slipped his hand down between them. She gasped as his fingers found her clit as he sunk deep in her and his teeth sunk into her throat, marking her.

She cried out as her release came and Fili felt her tighten about him. He didn't let up as he felt the coil in his belly tighten to its limits.

One more thrust and it snapped. White light blinded the heir of Durin as he came with a deep throated growl. Grinding into her, Fili felt all the tension fade from his body as he rode out his high.

He lowered himself down onto Luda gently, braced on his elbows as he kissed her jaw tenderly. "I love you," he conceded as she relaxed beneath him in content like a kitten. Her lips curved into a pretty smile as he stroked the pulse of her throat with his thumb.

"And I you, my lion," she said as her fingers tangled into his hair to run over his scalp. He laid his head into the curve of her throat, loving the feeling.

Silence blanketed them as they relaxed in the aftermath until Fili mustered the energy to raise himself from her. He lowered himself to her side, breath laboured and chest heaving.

Luda rolled over and curled herself into his side, back to the fire as he slid his arm about her and tangled his fingers into her hair. "I meant it when I said I missed you," he told her.

She pressed a kiss to his chest. "I know."

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you, Luda," he admitted.

Luda pushed herself up onto a shaky arm and leaned over him a little, cupping his cheek. "Are you feeling alright? You're never this talkative," she remarked.

He rolled his head to the side and stared at the fire. "Just thinking," he said, watching the flames dance seductively. Her fingers stilled in their stroking and he found her leaning down to rub her cheek against his.

"I love you, no more thinking for tonight," she pleaded softly with him.

Fili glanced back at her and reached up to push her hair back behind her ear. "No more thinking," he agreed. She smiled at him. "But, I want to tell you now – while I have you naked and sated."

A perplexed look graced her face. "Am I going to want to hit you for whatever you have to tell me?" she inquired.

He chuckled a little and shrugged. "I'm going to speak with uncle in the morning."

She froze as they watched each other carefully. "Fili?"

"I want to ask him for permission to have you. So when you father returns I can ask him," he said and grinned a little lopsidedly. "What do you-"

Lips crashed against his and Fili grinned as she curled herself further into him. She pulled back and he was happy to see a bright sparkle in her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded. "There is no other who compares to you. I wouldn't take another."

Luda stroked his cheeks while murmuring endearments to him in their language. He grinned and pulled her back down against his side. "Rest for a little while, we are far from finished kitten."


End file.
